I LOVE YOU HYUNG
by ruka17
Summary: Selamat datang Cinderella...Cerita baru tentang kehidupan Youngjae yang memiliki kakak super cool bernama Daehyun. Bagaimana kisahnya? Read it! Tag: Daejae, hunhan, EXO, BAP.
1. Chapter 1

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**  
**I LOVE YOU HYUNG**

**Length**  
**N - ****CHAPTER**

**Rating**  
**PG-1****8 (M)**

**Genre**  
**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, ****DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI **

**(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

**Author**  
**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**  
**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**  
**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Author udah berulang kali ngerubah judul FF dan akhirnya judul ini yang terpilih wkwkwkwk.**

**Dan thanks to buat PARTNER Author. This FF is for you *WINK *author genit *ditabok **

**That's all. Please enjoy the fanfic. CHENKAIDOt.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 : FIRST SIGHT**

**.**

**BUSAN 09.00 PM**

**.**

**.**

"Chagiya,,,cepat sedikit sayang,,," teriak Ms. Yoo

"Neeeeee eommaaaaaa…" sahut seorang anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun.

Matahari terlihat menyilaukan di pagi hari yang cerah. Ya, Hari ini adalah hari dimana Youngjae dan eommanya pindah kerumah mereka yang baru di Seoul.

"Apa semua barang sudah masuk kedalam mobil Youngjae-ah?" tanya Ms. Yoo

"Sudah eomma," Youngjae tersenyum seraya mengunci pintu rumah mereka

Ms. Yoo dan Youngjae berdiri didepan rumah mereka. Menatap kearah rumah sederhana yang telah lama berdiri sejak sebelum Youngjae dilahirkan. Ya, mereka akan segera meninggalkan rumah peninggalan appa Youngjae.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tinggal dirumah yang lebih bagus dari ini," terlihat senyuman yang merekah dibibir Ms. Yoo.

'Tidak' – batin Youngjae. 'Rumah ini tetap yang terbaik.' Youngjae menatap lurus kearah rumah yang pernah menjadi tempatnya berteduh dan dibesarkan. Memorinya kembali terulang saat dimana ayah yang sangat dicintainya masih ada didunia ini.

"Appa, selamat tinggal," gumam Youngjae seraya tersenyum

Ms. Yoo menepuk pundak anak kesayangannya itu, "Kkajja kita berangkat. Ia pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum pada eomma kesayangannya.

.

.

**INCHEON AIRPORT 11.00 AM**

.

.

"Mr. Kim, I have already arrived."

PIP

Pria itu menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku. "Ck, untuk apa dia menyuruhku kembali ke korea?" Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman tersemat dibibirnya. "Not bad. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat tanah kelahiran eomma." Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat kearah langit yang cerah, lalu kembali menatap kearah jalanan yang ramai seraya membenarkan kacamata hitamnya. "Seoul, I'm coming."

Sebuah limousine hitam pun berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya membukakan pintu untuknya dan dengan segera ia menyerahkan koper yang dibawanya pada pria berjas hitam itu dan masuk kedalam limousine.

Drrrtttt…drrrtttt…

"Yeoboseo?"

"Daehyun-ah, apa Mr. Kim sudah menjemputmu dibandara?"

"Ne appa," jawab Daehyun singkat

"Baguslah. Setelah ini Mr. Kim akan mengantarkanmu ke butik milik Jinyoung,"

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Untuk apa aku kesana?"

"Apa kau lupa? Malam ini appa akan mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah kita."

Daehyun menghela napasnya, "Ne, aku ingat."

"Pastikan kau datang sebelum jam 8 malam."

"Arraseo…arraseo…"

PIP

Daehyun langsung menutup ponselnya dan membuang ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi dingin. Entah mengapa moodnya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Mr. Kim, bisakah kita pergi ke caffe yang biasa aku datangi sebelum kita ketempat Jinyoung?" ujar Daehyun

"Baik Tuan," sahut Mr. Kim

.

.

**KEDIAMAN MR. JUNG 08.00 PM**

.

.

"Yah, eotte? Apa eomma terlihat cantik eum?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya seraya memutar badannya

"Ne eomma, neomu yeppo," balasnya seraya tersenyum, "Kkajja…" ujarnya seraya memberikan tangan kirinya untuk eomma kesayangannya itu. Wanita paruh baya itu pun mengkaitkan tangannya dilengan anak laki-lakinya itu seraya berjalan keluar.

Mereka berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang meriah dengan dekorasi yang bisa dibilang minimalis tetapi sangat elegan. Ms. Yoo mengeratkan kaitannya pada lengan anaknya itu.

"Tenang saja eomma. Rileks," ujar Youngjae seraya menepuk pelan tangan Ms. Yoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kolega dekatnya.

"Jadi ini calon nyonya besar?" ujar salah seorang kolega Mr. Jung

"Ne," ujar Mr. Jung

"Sangat cantik," ujarnya seraya mencium tangan calon nyonya besar dikeluarga Jung itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar wanita paruh baya itu seraya tersenyum. Ya, sungguh wanita yang akan menjadi calon nyonya besar itu sangat cantik. Ia sangat mirip dengan artis terkenal di korea.

"Dan ini…" kolega Mr. Jung menunjuk kearah seorang lelaki yang menggandeng wanita paruh baya itu. "Apa dia Daehyun?"

'Daehyun? Siapa Daehyun?' batin Youngjae

"Ah, bukan. Dia anak bungsuku," ujar Mr. Jung seraya tersenyum. "Youngjae, namanya Yoo Youngjae."

Kolega Mr. Jung hanya bisa ber-OH ria. "Lalu dimana Daehyun? Apa dia masih di New York?"

"Ah, tidak, dia sudah kembali ke Seoul," ujar Mr. Jung

'Daehyun? New York? Kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa eomma tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau aku akan mempunyai eerrr kakak tiri?' – batin Youngjae

"Ah, itu dia," ujar Mr. Jung seraya menunjuk kearah seorang lelaki diseberang sana.

.

.

[Youngjae POV]

.

Seorang lelaki dengan tuxedo hitamnya berjalan kearah mereka. Tubuh tegapnya dan tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat Youngjae sedikit terkesima.

'Apa ini sihir? Aku seperti terbuai oleh pesonanya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pangeran. Tampan. Ya, tanpa sadar aku memuji keelokan wajahnya. Apa dia yang bernama Jung Daehyun?'

PUK

Eomma menepuk pundakku, "Chagiya, apa kau sakit?"

"Nde? Oh…nan gwenchanayo eomma," ujarku saat aku sadar dari lamunanku.

'Ada apa dengan diriku ini?' – batinnya

"Jadi, Mr. Jung Junior sudah kembali ke Seoul?" ujar salah satu kolega Mr. Jung

Daehyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Ne," ujarnya seraya tersenyum

'Senyuman itu…' Youngjae kembali kedalam alam pikirnya. 'Kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukan senyuman itu?'

Daehyun merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah anak laki-laki yang berdiri disamping Mr. Jung. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan memasang wajah dingin.

"Jadi, apa kau yang bernama Yoo Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun

"Nde?" Youngjae terlihat sedikit kaget. "N..ne.."

Daehyun tersenyum, ah tidak, lebih tepat dibilang menyeringai pada Youngjae, "Selamat datang Cinderela," bisik Daehyun

'_Cinderela? Apa maksudnya?'_

.

.

**SEOUL 07.00 AM**

.

.

Terlihat Mr. Jung dan anak tertuanya, Daehyun, sedang duduk dimeja makan menikmati sarapan yang dimasak oleh Ms. Yoo. Yah, perlu kalian ketahui, Mr. Jung dan Ms. Yoo belum resmi menikah. Mereka baru bertunangan. Alasannya karena mereka berdua ingin kedua anak mereka beradaptasi dengan keluarga yang baru.

"Dimana Youngjae?" tanya Mr. Jung

"Mungkin dia sedang mandi yeobo," sahut Ms. Yoo seraya menuangkan susu digelas milik calon suaminya itu. "Daehyunnie, kau harus makan yang banyak ne," lanjutnya seraya menepuk pundak anak angkatnya itu dengan lembut.

Daehyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan calon eomma barunya itu. Ia berdiri dari kursinya seraya menyambar tas sekolahnya. "Aku pergi," ujarnya seraya meninggalkan ruang makan

"Yak, Daehyun-ah, Bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu itu?!" teriak Mr. Jung, "Ajaklah Youngjae bersamamu," lanjutnya

'Ck, shireoyo,' batin Daehyun. Ia tidak memperdulikan perkataan Mr. Jung. 'Untuk apa aku harus berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya? Ck, merepotkan.'

GRUSAK GRUSUK

"Youngjae-ah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar eomma Youngjae melihat anaknya kesusahan turun dari tangga

"Aniyeo eomma. Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi dulu, eomma, appa," ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum.

Youngjae pun keluar rumah dengan sedikit berlari. Sesampainya diluar, ia melihat Daehyun hendak masuk kedalam mobil sport putih miliknya.

"Hyung!" teriak Youngjae

Daehyun tidak memperdulikan teriakan Youngjae. Ia menekan gas dan melajukan mobil miliknya secepat yang ia bisa keluar dari rumah mewah milik Mr. Jung

"Aisshhh…aku kan hanya ingin bertanya padanya arah menuju sekolah," gerutu Youngjae seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Eottokae? Aku tidak banyak tahu soal Seoul. Aissshhhh…"

.

.

**SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL**

.

.

Youngjae terlihat kesusahan mengatur nafasnya. Ya, dia benar-benar frustasi mencari lokasi sekolahnya yang baru. Ia memandang kedepan, kearah bangunan megah didepannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat bangunan besar, tapi sekolah ini sungguh-sungguh elit, pikir Youngjae.

Youngjae merapikan jas sekolahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam bangunan itu. Ia mencari-cari dimana ruang guru, tapi sepertinya ia sedikit kesulitan mencarinya.

PUK

Youngjae merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. "Apa kau anak baru disini?"

"Ne," ujar Youngjae seraya menatap seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan, ah tidak, dia bukan tampan tapi cantik.

"Perkenalkan aku Himchan, Kim Himchan, wakil ketua Senat disekolah ini," ujarnya

"Oh, sunbaenim bangapseumnida," ujar Youngjae seraya membungkukkan badannya

"Oh ya namamu?'

"Youngjae, Yoo youngjae," ujarnya

Himchan pun tersenyum padanya, "Kkajja. Akan ku antar kau ke ruang guru."

Mereka berdua pun pergi keruang guru untuk menanyakan dimana kelas baru Youngjae.

.

.

Keluarga baru, kelas baru, teman baru, semuanya membuat Youngjae merasakan hal yang benar-benar baru baginya.

"Hah…aku merindukan tempat tinggalku yang dulu," Youngjae menghela nafas seraya menopang dagunya diatas meja.

PUK

Youngjae merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berparas imut berdiri disamping tempat duduknya.

"Hai Youngjae, Kyungsoo imnida, bangapta," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil.

"Dan aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun," ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik punggung Kyungsoo.

"Youngjae imnida, bangapta ne Kyungsoo-ah, Baekhyun-ah," ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum

"Youngjae-ah, apa kau mau ikut bersama kami ke kantin?" ajak Baekhyun

"Kebetulan. Aku juga lapar. Kkajja kita pergi kekantin," ujar Youngjae

Dan mereka bertiga pun beriringan menuju kekantin sekolah. Sesampainya dikantin mereka menemukan 2 anak laki-laki yang sedang bersenda gurau disalah satu meja dikantin itu.

"Chen…xiumin ge…" teriak Baekhyun seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya

"Oo..waseo.." ujar Chen seraya melingkarkan tangannya dipundak xiumin, lalu mencium pipi chubby xiumin hingga membuat pipi bakpao sang empunya memerah

"Yak… jangan mengumbar kemesraan ditempat umum. Dasar," gerutu Baekhyun

"Wae?" ujar Chen semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada xiumin

"Aisshhh,ck," Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya

"Ooo..siapa dia?" tanya xiumin seraya menunjuk Youngjae

"Aku anak baru disini. Yoo youngjae, bangapseumnida sunbaenim," ujarnya seraya tersenyum

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Terdengar suara anak-anak perempuan saling bersahutan.

"Ck, pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan," omel Baekhyun

Mereka pun melihat kearah tempat terjadinya keributan. Youngjae menatap kearah 3 orang lelaki yang sedang berjalan memasukki kantin sekolah. Youngjae hanya bisa tertegun melihat banyak gadis yang membututi mereka dibelakang.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Youngjae pada Baekhyun

"Jangan tanyakan mereka siapa padaku," ujar Baekhyun malas

"Si rambut blonde itu namanya Kris, sedangkan yang duduk disebelahnya namanya Kai dan yang duduk dihadapan Kris itu Chanyeol," jelas Kyungsoo. "Mereka murid kelas A."

"Kelas A?" Youngjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Siapa mereka? Kenapa banyak sekali gadis yang membuntuti mereka."

"Itu sudah biasa. Mereka kan anak-anak kelas A," ujar Xiumin. "Eh, tunggu, jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu siapa anak kelas A?" Youngjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, aku lupa. Kau ini anak baru. Jadi, akan ku jelaskan, hanya ada beberapa orang yang bisa masuk ke kelas A. Contohnya mereka bertiga. Kris, dia itu anak tunggal Mr. Wu pemilik resort terbesar di Jeju, selain itu yang aku tahu dia adalah seorang model pro. Chanyeol, walaupun perusahaan ayah Chanyeol tidak sebesar milik Kris, tetapi dia itu atlet timnas basketball U-19. Dan yang terakhir, Kai. Yang ku dengar ayah Kai adalah pimpinan teratas angkatan udara Korea Selatan. Dia seperti Chanyeol, ia juga atlet timnas basketball U-19."

Mata Youngjae membulat lebar mendengar penjelasan xiumin. 'Jadi, selain keluarga mereka yang sangat berpengaruh, ternyata mereka orang-orang yang berbakat,' - batin Youngjae. 'Sangat jauh berbeda denganku.'

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ SIAPA DIA?" – bisik para yeoja

"Kenapa dia duduk bersama dengan Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai?"

"Dia juga tampan."

"Apa dia seorang pangeran?"

Begitulah komentar para yeoja yang bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Youngjae.

Youngjae memperhatikan seorang namja yang datang memhampiri Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai. "Daehyun hyung?" gumamnya

"Youngjae-ah, Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ah…tidak…tidak," sahut Youngjae. Youngaje diam-diam merperhatikan namja yang bernama Daehyun itu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Daehyun yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan kedua temannya. 'Jadi, seperti itu raut wajahnya ketika bertemu dengan teman-temannya,' batin Youngjae.

Tanpa disengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu. Youngjae pun merasakan perubahan drastis pada suhu tubuhnya ketika kedua bola mata itu menatapnya tajam.

"Uhuk..." Youngjae merasakan makanan yang ia telan tersumbat dikerongkongan.

Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya pun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya

"Gwenchana?" ujar Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukkan dari Youngjae

.

.

[Daehyun POV]

.

"Hey...what's up!" teriak Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Daehyun.

Kyaaaaaaaa…..siapa dia? - teriak para yeoja histeris

Daehyun pun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan histeris para gadis.

"Jadi benar kalau kau sudah kembali ke Seoul eoh?!" ujar Kris "Apa kabar New York?"

"Better than here," jawab Daehyun seraya menyeringai.

Chanyeol menyuruh Daehyun duduk disebelahnya, lalu merangkul pundak Daehyun. "Yah...bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita merayakan kembalinya kau ke Seoul," ujar Chanyeol seraya menaik-naikkan alisnya, "Ditempat biasa," lanjutnya

"Aku sedang malas pergi kesana," ujar Daehyun

"Wow..wow..apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Jung Daehyun menolak wanita-wanita sexy dan minuman surga?" goda Kai

"Ck, berisik. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood pergi kesana."

"Ok...ok...arraseo," ujar Kai.

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Tanpa ia sengaja, pandangannya bertemu dengan salah seorang namja yang sedang duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya menikmati makan siang mereka. Namja itu terlihat tersedak oleh makanannya ketika Daehyun tidak sengaja memperhatikannya.

'Pabbo,' batin Daehyun.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Youngjae-ah…aku pulang duluan…bye…" teriak Baekyun seraya melambaikan tangannya

Kyungsoo pun menoleh kearah Youngjae ketika Baekhyun sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, "Youngjae-ah, Dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku tinggal 2 distrik dari sini," ujar Youngjae

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Youngjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. 'Akhirnya aku tidak dijalan sendirian,' batin Youngjae. Youngjae sangat bersyukur Kyungsoo mengajaknya pulang bersamanya. Paling tidak ia tidak akan tersesat karena ada Kyungsoo.

"Kkajja…" ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyeret Youngjae keluar kelas.

Youngjae dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Yougjae tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat seorang namja berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Ooo..Hyung!" teriak Youngjae

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu pun melihat kearah Youngjae. 'Ck, buat apa dia berteriak memanggilku?' batin Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak memperdulikan teriakkan Youngjae. Ia dengan secepat kilat masuk kedalam mobil miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

"Ck, aku diabaikan lagi," gumam Youngjae melihat mobil sport putih berjalan menjauh dari halaman sekolah mereka.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Youngjae sesampainya dirumah. Sepi. Tidak ada yang menyahut sapaannya. "Kemana semua orang?" gumamnya seraya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ketika Youngjae sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kamar bertuliskan 'Youngjae's Room', tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja dari balik kamar yang ada diseberang kamar miliknya. Namja itu berdiri dihadapan Youngjae seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Youngjae seperti tersihir menjadi sebuah patung yang berdiri terdiam disana.

"Hey you, kau menghalangi jalanku," ujar Daehyun

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya,"O..oh..Daehyun hyung."

"Ck," Daehyun memasang wajah dinginnya. "Aku bukan hyungmu," ujar Daehyun sarkastik,"Dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah menyapaku ataupun berteriak memanggilku saat disekolah. Dan juga aku tidak ingin mereka tahu kalau kau tinggal dirumahku. Ingat itu," lanjutnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya.

'Apa salahku? Kenapa ia sangat dingin padaku?' batin Youngjae. 'Apa karena eomma bertunangan dengan Mr. Jung?'

Youngjae menghela nafas beratnya. 'Apa aku bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini?'Youngjae menerawang kedepan. Terlihat senyuman tersemat dibibirnya. 'Lihat saja kau Jung Daehyun. Aku akan menaklukanmu. Aku akan membuatmu menerimaku sebagai adikmu.'

"Youngjae-ah, fighting!" teriak Youngjae hingga dapat terdengar dari seluruh ruangan.

Daehyun yang mendengar teriakkan Youngjae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Pabbo," gumamnya.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**Please comment if you want me to continue this FF or delete it**

**KAMSAHABNIDA *BOW***


	2. Chapter 2

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**I'M COME BACK AGAIN**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**  
**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 2**

**Length**  
**N - ****CHAPTER**

**Rating**  
**PG-1****8 (M)**

**Genre**  
**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, ****DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI **

**(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

**Author**  
**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**  
**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**  
**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih buat para reader yang mau meninggalkan beberapa jejak di FF author gaje ini sehingga author bersemangat buat lanjutin dan ga jadi author delete kkkkkk. Gumawooo *cipokin satu2 *reader: hoeeekkk *author nyengir. Oiya ada beberapa ah tidak banyak reader yang menunggu adegan NC. Nah loh ketauan pada yad***g kkkkk tapi maaf dichapter ini belum ada adegan NC-nya wkwkwk *ketawa epil bareng DAEvil* Dan beberapa juga bingung kenapa Daehyun bisa dingin banget sama Youngjae. Tunggu saja…sedikit demi sedikit kebenaran akan terungkap *bergaya ala detektif conan/? *ditabok reader. Author jelasin sekali lagi yah..main cast disini daejae dan hunhan yg lain jd support cast (EXO & BAP OTP) muehehe. Author kaga mau banyak bacot disini. Let's CHENKAIDOt!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2 : MIANHAE HYUNG**

**.**

"Daehyun-ah, Youngjae-ah, Appa akan pergi ke Jeju selama 2 minggu dan eomma kalian akan ikut bersama appa," ujar Mr. Jung ditengah-tengah acara makan malam. "Kalian harus bisa menjaga rumah baik-baik, karena Mr. Kim akan ikut denganku dan Bibi Lee (Kepala Rumah Tangga) minta ijin cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan," lanjut Mr Jung

'Mwo? Apa yang appa bilang tadi? Pergi ke jeju bersama eomma selama 2 minggu?' – batin Youngjae. 'Apa itu berarti aku akan tinggal hanya berdua bersama dengan hyung selama 2 minggu?' Youngjae diam-diam melihat kearah hyungnya yang duduk dihadapannya. Pipi Youngjae tiba-tiba terasa hangat.

"Aku selesai," ujar Daehyun seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Aku kekamar dulu, eomma, appa," ujar Youngjae seraya membungkukkan badannya dan melesat pergi kekamarnya.

Mr. Jung melihat kepergian kedua anaknya itu dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Tenang saja yeobbo. Mereka pasti bisa menjaga rumah baik-baik selama kita pergi," ujar Ms. Yoo seraya menepuk pundak Mr. Jung.

.

.

"Kami pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik," ujar Mr. Jung seraya masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya.

"Youngjae-ah, nae aegya, jangan nakal ne. Turuti kata-kata hyungmu," ujar Ms. Yoo seraya memeluk Youngjae

"Yak eomma, Yongjae bukan anak kecil lagi," gerutu Youngjae

Ms. Yoo terkekeh pelan. "Kami pergi," ujarnya seraya mengikuti Mr. Jung masuk kedalam mobil.

Youngjae dan Daehyun menatap kepergian (calon) appa dan eomma mereka. Youngjae menoleh kearah Daehyun yang ternyata sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketika ia masuk, ia melihat Daehyun sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi.

"Hyung, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Youngjae

"None your business," balas Daehyun seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya bisa menatap kepergian Daehyun.

"Haahhh… Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" ujar Youngjae seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Youngjae memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. "Baiklah, pertama aku akan membersihkan rumah."

Youngjae mengecek semua ruangan yang ada dirumah itu satu persatu. "Ck, pabboya. Rumah ini kan sudah bersih. Untuk apa aku susah payah membersihkannya?"

Youngjae kembali menghela nafas. "Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

CETIK

Youngjae tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu hal. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, lalu menekan-nekan layar diponselnya.

"Yak…Kyungsoo-ah. Apa kau sedang tidak ada kegiatan?" ujar Youngjae. "Aahh… jadi begitu… maaf aku mengganggumu," lanjutnya.

Youngjae menutup ponselnya. "Ooo..tunggu.. Baekhyun." Youngjae kembali menekan tombol dilayar ponselnya.

"Ck, dasar Youngjae payah. Kemarin kan Baekhyun cerita kalau dia akan pergi bersama orang tuanya hari ini." Youngjae kembali menutup ponselnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Youngjae benar-benar frustasi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul diotaknya. "Baiklah aku akan menonton dvd sampai puas," ujarnya seraya tersenyum gembira dan pergi mengambil beberapa snack dan cola sebagai teman menonton dvd.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

Terdengar suara jam berdetak. Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00 PM.

"Kenapa hyung belum pulang juga?" Youngjae menatap jam dinding yang ada diruang tengah. "Apa dia sudah makan malam?"

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya, "Hmmm…baiklah…aku akan membuat makan malam. Siapa tahu dia belum makan," gumam Youngjae. "Ah…tidak tidak…bisa saja dia sudah makan diluar."

Youngjae kembali berpikir, "Baiklah, aku akan memasak."

Ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur, lalu membuka lemari pendingin. "Apa yang harus kumasak? Bibimbap? Bulgogi?" Youngjae bingung memilih apa yang harus dimasaknya. "Hmmm…baiklah…aku akan memasak sup kimchi," ujar Youngjae seraya mengambil bahan-bahan dilemari pendingin.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, masakan Youngjae pun jadi. Ia menata masakannya diatas meja makan, lalu duduk dikursi dan menatap jam dinding yang ada diruang makan. "Huh…lama sekali," gumamnya seraya menopang dagunya dan meniup-niup poninya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Youngjae tertidur dimeja makan karena terlalu lelah menonton dvd seharian.

CLEK

Terdengar suara knop pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki seseorang. Youngjae masih setia menutup kedua matanya ketika orang itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ck, dasar," gumam Daehyun. Ia berdiri disamping Youngjae dan menatap masakan yang tertata rapi dimeja makan. "Apa dia yang memasak semua ini?"

Youngjae membuka pelan matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, "Oo..hyung..waseo.." ujarnya

Daehyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia membalikan badannya dan pergi kekamarnya.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah makan?" teriak Youngjae

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Aku tidak sedang lapar," ujarnya seraya kembali berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu hyung," gumam Youngjae dengan suara pelan dan menatap sedih kearah masakannya yang sudah mendingin.

.

.

_Nae beoryeodo eochapi nan honjayeotji. Amudo eobseo da uimi eobseo. Satang balin wiro ttawin jibeo chyeo. Oneul bameun ppittag hage _[ GD – Crooked ]

Terdengar suara alarm berbunyi.

TUK

Daehyun mematikan alarm yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian, Daehyun keluar dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat dengan rapi ditubuhnya. Ia sedikit merapikan dan menata rambutnya didepan cermin. "Nice…" gumamnya seraya tersenyum dan menyambar tas sekolahnya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oo..hyung..kau sudah mau berangkat?" ujar Youngjae saat melihat Daehyun turun dari kamarnya.

Daehyun menoleh kearah Youngjae yang sudah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi dan oh jangan lupakan apron berwarna soft pink yang melilit ditubuhnya.

"Kkaja kita sarapan. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu juga hyung," ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum.

Daehyun tidak mengindahkan ajakan Youngjae dan melesat pergi begitu saja. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia merasakan seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Sarapan itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan," jelas Youngjae. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengisi energy kita sebelum beraktifitas."

Baiklah, mungkin untuk kali ini saja Daehyun mengikuti kata-kata Youngjae. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Youngjae membawa sebuah mangkuk besar berisi sup dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Dan mereka berdua pun memulai acara sarapan mereka. Eerrrr…kalau dipikir-pikir mereka terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah kkkkkkk

Daehyun mulai memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. 'Not bad. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk,' batin Daehyun.

Youngjae diam-diam melihat Daehyun yang sedang memakan makanannya tanpa protes. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya tidak sia-sia.

Ketika Daehyun akan memasukkan suapannya yang ke-3 kedalam mulutnya, ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya meninggi dan juga merasa sedikit kesusahan untuk bernafas.

"Waegeurae?" tanya Youngjae sadar akan perubahan yang terjadi pada Daehyun. Wajah Daehyun terlihat pucat dan memerah.

"A..apa yang kau masukkan kedalam sup?" Daehyun sedikit kesusahan untuk berbicara

"Hmmm…ini sup kimchi jadi aku memasukkan kimchi kedalamnya," ujar Youngjae

"Tidak…selain itu?"

"Hmmmmm…lobak…bawang putih…"

"Bukan…bukan itu…" ujar Daehyun

"Potongan sayur…daging…oh…aku menambahkan sedikit bubuk udang kering," balas Youngjae

"Damn it," gumam Daehyun

Daehyun semakin kesusahan bernafas dan pandangannya menjadi kabur.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?!" Youngjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Daehyun. Youngjae bisa merasakan tubuh Daehyun menimpa dirinya, "Hyung, Daehyun hyung, sadarlah." Youngjae berusaha membangunkan Daehyun dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Youngjae dapat merasakan nafas berat dan hangat milik Daehyun yang menyapu lehernya. Ia pun meletakkan tangannya dipipi Daehyun, "Panas…" ujarnya. "Eottokae?" Youngjae benar-benar panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ck, berisik," gumam Daehyun. "Panggilkan Mr. Park kemari," lanjutnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Youngjae.

Youngjae pun membantu Daehyun berjalan kekamarnya, lalu menelepon Mr. Park seperti yang dikatakan oleh Daehyun. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Mr. Park datang kerumah mereka. Mr. Park adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Jung. Ia sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Jung dan menjadi salah satu tangan kanan Mr. Jung.

"Aku sudah menyuntikan obat tidur padanya dan memberikan anti alergi juga penurun demam padanya," ujar Mr. Park pada Youngjae. "Aku rasa kau belum tahu bahwa Daehyun alergi dengan seafood."

"Mianhae hyung... Ini semua salahku…" ujar Youngjae seraya menatap kearah namja yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur

"Terima kasih Mr. Park." Youngjae membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi karena banyak pasien yang menungguku. Berikan obat ini padanya setelah ia bangun," ujar Mr. Park

Youngjae menerima obat yang diberikan Mr. Park padanya dan mengantar kepergiannya.

Drrrttt…drrtttt

Youngjae merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Youngjae-ah, kau tidak masuk sekolah? Apa kau sakit?" teriak Baekhyun dari bailk ponsel

"Ne…mian…tolong katakan pada songsaengim aku ijin hari ini," balas Youngjae

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi melihatmu dirumah," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah…tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Hmmm, baiklah. Cepatlah sembuh."

"Hmmm, gumawo," ujar Youngjae seraya menutup ponselnya

Youngjae menatap kearah Daehyun yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae," lirihnya.

.

.

[Daehyun POV]

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Rasanya sangat berat sekali. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ditanganku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Youngjae tertidur pulas disamping ranjangku.

"Hey," ujarku seraya mencolek pipinya yang chubby untuk membangunkannya.

'Lembut,' batin Daehyun. 'Ck, apa yang kupikirkan?'

"Hey, Youngjae," aku kembali berusaha untuk membangunkan Youngjae

Youngjae pun membuka kedua matanya, "Oo..hyung..kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana rasanya? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Youngjae

"Ck, kau ini berisik sekali," gumamku

"Mi..mianhae hyung.."

Aku berusaha untuk bangun dari ranjang tetapi tiba-tiba Youngjae menahanku

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" ujar Youngjae

"Aku lapar," ujarku

"Hyung lapar? Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengambilkan hyung makanan," ujar Youngjae

"Tidak, aku tidak mau lagi memakan masakanmu. Bisa-bisa aku mati mendadak," ujar Daehyun sarkastik

"Mianhae hyung. Aku tidak akan memasukkan seafood lagi kedalam makananmu hyung. Percayalah padaku," Youngjae berusaha menyakinkanku

"…"

"Tunggulah sebentar," ujar Youngjae seraya pergi mengambil makanan

Aku memijit keningku dan menyandarkan badanku yang masih sedikit lemas. "Haaahhh…benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

**A DAY LATER**

.

.

"Youngjae-ah, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Youngjae masuk kedalam kelas

"Hmmm…aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lihat aku baik-baik saja," ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum. "Yah…dimana Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menaikan kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi. Mungkin saja dia masih dijalan."

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali melihat jam yang melilit ditangannya, "Haiiisshhh…aku pasti telat." Kyungsoo berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah. Untung saja pintu gerbang masih terbuka dan secepat kilat ia menerobos sebelum pintu gerbang benar-benar tertutup.

BRUK

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur sangat keras, "Ahh…appo…"

"Gwenchana?" ujar seorang namja yang tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Kyungsoo merasa seperti terhipnotis. 'Sadarlah Do Kyungsoo.'

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar namja ber-name tag Kim Jongin seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"N..ne..aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Kyungsoo seraya berdiri. "Mian," lanjutnya seraya membungkukkan badannya dan berlari menuju kekelasnya.

"How a cute boy," gumam Kai

.

.

[Youngjae POV]

"Buka halaman selanjutnya. Coba kalian kerjakan seperti yang sudahku jelaskan tadi," ujar Lee songsaengnim didepan kelas.

"X + Y lalu dibagi dengan 100 sama dengan cos x akar pangkat 2," gumam Youngjae seraya membolak-balikan buku pelajarannya. "Ini mudah. Jawabannya…." Youngjae menulis jawaban diatas kertas. "Selesai," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Youngjae melihat kearah soal-soal yang berhasil ia selesaikan dalam waktu 15 menit. Yah, walaupun Youngjae bukan anak kelas A, tapi otaknya lumayan encer. "Haahhh, bosan," gumamnya seraya menopang dagu dan menatap kearah luar jendela. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mempersempit jarak pandang. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu namja yang sedang mengiring bola. Namja itu terlihat seperti pemain pro, meliuk-liukan badanya menghindari serangan lawan yang hendak merebut bola darinya.

"Yak..yak..kekanan yak seperti itu...bagus…tendang sekarang…yeeeessssss!" teriak Youngjae

TUK

"Ahhh…" Youngjae merasakan seseorang memukul kepalanya sedikit keras. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Lee songsaengnim berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi seperti singa hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan soal yang aku berikan?" ujar Lee songsaengnim dengan nada tinggi.

"Mianhae songsaengnim. Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya," ujar Youngjae

"Baiklah. Sekarang kerjakan soal dihalaman selanjutnya."

"Nde?" hampir saja Youngjae berteriak dihadapan Lee songsaengnim. "N..ne songsaengnim," ujar Youngjae seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Youngjae kembali menatap kearah luar jendela. 'Baru kali ini aku melihat Daehyun hyung bermain sepakbola. Keren…' batin Youngjae. 'Oopppsss…yak…apa yang kau pikirkan Yoo Youngjae.'

.

.

**JAM ISTIRAHAT SEKOLAH**

.

"Hey, Youngjae kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang asik menyeruput strawberry milk-nya.

"Aku mau mengambil sup," balas Youngjae

"Ambilkan buatku juga ne…" pinta Baekhyun

"Ne…" ujar Youngjae seraya berjalan dan mengantri bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain untuk mengambil sup.

Kini 2 sup panas berada ditangannya. Karena kepala koki mengisi mangkuknya penuh, Youngjae merasa sedikit kewalahan membawanya dan lagi teriakkan histeris para yeoja yang memekakkan telinganya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

BYUR…PRANG…

Sup panas miliknya tumpah dan mengotori seragam namja yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mi..mianhae…" Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendongakkannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia mengetahui siapa pemilik seragam yang tidak sengaja dikotorinya. "Da..daehyun hyung…"

Namja yang dipanggil Daehyun itu menatap tajam kearah Youngjae. 'Mati kau Yoo Youngjae,' – batin Youngjae

"Mi…mianhae hyung…" ujar Youngjae seraya membersihkan seragam Daehyun dengan tissue yang dibawanya.

"Yak…apa yang kau lakukan huh?! Apa kau tidak punya mata?!" teriak Chanyeol seraya menarik kerah seragam Youngjae.

Terlihat wajah Youngjae yang penuh dengan ketakutan,"Mi..mian.."

GREP

Daehyun memegang tangan Chanyeol, "Sudahlah…"

"Tapi Dae…"

Daehyun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol dan memilih untuk pergi dari kerumunan yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Daehyun…wait!" teriak Chanyeol seraya melayangkan deathglare pada Youngjae,lalu pergi mengejar Daehyun.

Youngjae melihat kepergian Daehyun dengan wajah sedih.

"Anak itu berani berbuat seperti itu pada anak kelas A?"

"Ckck..apa yang ada dipikirannya?"

"Apa dia sedang mencari perhatian?"

Youngjae dapat mendengar dengan jelas siswa-siswa yang lain berbisik dibelakangnya.

"Pabbo Youngjae," gumamnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Yo..youngjae-ah..kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun yang juga melihat kejadian itu terlihat khawatir melihat temannya yang satu itu.

Youngjae hanya membalas dengan anggukkan. "Aku duluan…" ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kantin

Youngjae berjalan keluar kantin menuju kearah kamar mandi. Ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu ketika mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ahhhh…perih…"

Youngjae mencoba melihat namja yang sedang berdiri menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Namja itu sedikit membuka kancing seragamnya dan terlihat bercak merah disekitar dadanya.

"Oh god…my skin… it's horrible…tsk…" gerutu namja itu.

Youngjae hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan sendu. "Mianhae daehyun hyung…" Youngjae tidak berani menghampiri Daehyun meskipun ia ingin minta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Tapi tidak ada orang lain disana selain dirinya.

.

.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**.**

Terlihat berulang kali Daehyun mempertontonkan deretan gigi putihnya didepan cermin seraya menatap tubuh bagian depannya.

"Ssshhh…kenapa masih panas? Tsk…" gerutu Daehyun

Ya, sudah hampir 1 jam Daehyun berendam didalam bathup tapi tetap saja dadanya masih terasa perih.

TOK..TOK..TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, tapi Daehyun tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali menatap bayangan dirinya didepan cermin.

"Hyung…apa kau ada didalam?" teriak Youngjae dari luar kamar Daehyun. "Hyung…bisakah kau membukakan pintunya?"

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Daehyun pun terbuka dan tertampanglah tubuh seorang namja dengan tubuh topless yang hanya terbalut handuk dihadapan Youngjae. Sudah bisa diyakini kini wajah Youngjae memerah karena mendapat suguhan yang errrrr sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"Yak…Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau bisa membuat kupingku tuli," ujar Daehyun sarkastik

Youngjae pun kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menatap Daehyun tanpa berkedip,"Mi..mianhae hyung…"

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" ujar Daehyun dingin

"A…aku ingin minta maaf padamu hyung…" Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya,"Mi..mian..a..aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan sup dibadanmu…mianhae hyung…" Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Daehyun mendekatkan dirinya, lalu meraih dagu Youngjae dan mengangkatnya,"Apa kau bilang? Minta maaf?" Daehyun menatap tajam kedua manik hitam Youngjae,"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat padaku," ujar Daehyun seraya menunjuk dadanya yang masih terlihat merah meski sudah berendam selama hampir 1 jam.

"Mi..mianhae hyung.. a..aku membawakan obat untukmu," ujar Youngjae seraya meyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi obat-obatan dihadapan Daehyun. "Bi..biarkan aku mengobati lukamu hyung…"

"Shireoyo…panggilkan saja Mr. Park…biar dia yang mengobati lukaku…"

"Ta..tapi hyung.."

"Aku belum mau mati," ujar Daehyun sarkastik seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Youngjae hanya bisa terdiam menatap pintu yang kini tertutup rapat dihadapannya. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Youngjae menaruh kotak P3K didepan pintu kamar Daehyun lalu kembali kekamarnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat hyung-nya semakin marah padanya.

.

.

Youngjae terbangun keesokan harinya. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 AM waktu Seoul. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu membuka jendela. Ia melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat disukainya.

"Good morning everybody," gumam Youngjae seraya tersenyum.

Ia pun beranjak dari kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang sedikit janggal. Youngjae masih ingat dengan jelas semalam ia menaruh kotak P3K didepan pintu kamar yang ada diseberang kamarnya. Tapi kini kotak itu tidak lagi berada disana.

"Mungkinkah…" terlihat senyuman disudut bibir Youngjae.

Youngjae pun berjalan kearah dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan mencari-cari bahan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk disulap menjadi masakan lezat.

"Sosis…telur…" gumam Youngjae. Tangannya dengan lihai memotong beberapa sayuran,lalu mengulungnya dengan nasi.

Tidak lama kemudian jadilah sebuah bento yang tertata dengan cantiknya. "Selesai…" gumam Youngjae seraya tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya,"Tidak terlalu buruk…"

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ooo..hyung…kau sudah mau berangkat?"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu pun menoleh kearah Youngjae. Youngjae pun berjalan mendekatinya dan mengulurkan bento yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Aku sudah tau kalau hyung pasti akan menolak untuk sarapan denganku. Ini untukmu hyung."

Daehyun menatap kearah bento yang dibuat Youngjae dengan tatapan – Apa ini bisa dimakan? –

"Jangan khawatir hyung…tidak ada racun dan bumbu seafood didalamnya," ujar Youngjae seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Daehyun

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Daehyun, Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun dan menyerahkan bento buatannya,lalu pergi meninggalkan Daehyun untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

"Yah…Daehyun-ah…aku lupa membawa headset…aku pinjam punyamu…" pinta Chanyeol

"Ambil saja. Ada didalam tas…" balas Daehyun dengan enteng

Chanyeol pun dengan segera mengobrak-abrik isi tas Daehyun. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika menemukan sesuatu didalam tas itu.

"Yak..Daehyun-ah..apa kau punya pacar?" celetuk Chanyeol membuat Daehyun menatap bingung kearahnya

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak berwarna pink dari dalam tas Daehyun. Daehyun yang melihatnya segera merebut kotak itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Ohoo…." Terlihat seringai disudut bibir Chanyeol,"Yak..Kamjongie..Krissie..apa kalian tahu? Daehyun…" teriakkan Chanyeol yang menggema di dalam kelas pun terputus karena tangan Daehyun yang membungkam erat mulut ember Chanyeol.

"Waegaeurae?" tanya Kris dan Kai yang diikuti tatapan beberapa pasang mata yang ada didalam kelas.

"Ah…ti..tidak ada apa-apa…" ujar Daehyun seraya memberikan deathglare pada Chanyeol.

Daehyun pun melepaskan bungkamannya setelah dirasa Chanyeol tidak akan berteriak lagi.

"Yah..siapa yeoja yang beruntung mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Daehyun?" ujar Chanyeol seraya menyenggol badan Daehyun

Daehyun kembali men-deathglare Chanyeol. "Kau sudah bosan hidup huh?"

"Huuuuu…takut…kkkkkkkkk…" Chanyeol berpura-pura seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan membuat Daehyun merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga.

.

.

RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH

.

"Anda memanggil saya Yunho-sajangnim?" Jaejong membungkukkan badannya

"Ne jonggie…Tuan Xi menitipkan anaknya padaku. Mulai besok ia akan bersekolah disini. Tolong beritahukan pada Yongguk-sii untuk mengantarkannya berkeliling sekolah. Ah…satu lagi… Tuan Jung juga menitipkan anak kerabatnya disini. Mereka berdua akan bergabung dengan anak-anak kelas A."

"Baik sajangnim. Saya akan memberitahukan kabar ini pada Yongguk-sii."

.

.

TBC *uhuk*

.

.

**Thank's to:**

**Yoonandi, jungyoungjae, dewicloudsddangko, Takamii de Yuukimaru, dae, nadalim, liaohuan, okta1004, yongchan,anjelbbangster, pujoshi exo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**  
**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 3**

**Length**  
**N - ****CHAPTER**

**Rating**  
**PG-1****8 (M)**

**Genre**  
**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, ****DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI **

**(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

**Author**  
**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**  
**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**  
**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan author telat update #bow gegara laptop author rusak dan gw lupa pass -_-"**

**Mian klo updatenya ga sesuai dgn yg diharapkan krn diketik super kilat pake HP bulukan (?) #bow egen**

**OKAY... chenkaidoT  
**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3 : THE MEMORIES**

**.**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, youngjae selalu menunggu kepulangan hyungnya, seperti saat ini hingga ia tidak sadar tertidur diruang tengah dengan TV yang masih menyala.

CLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ooo..hyung waseo?!" ujar youngjae yang hanya mendapat tatapan dingin dari Daehyun. "Hyung, kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan makan malam?" tawar youngjae

"Aku tidak lapar." Lagi. Daehyun selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuat youngjae jenuh mendengarnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kau masih marah karena aku membuatmu terluka?"

Daehyun menatap tajam kearah youngjae. "Ya…kau membuatku terluka…sangat terluka…"

Ucapan daehyun membuat youngjae hampir menangis. "Sebegitu marahnya kah kau denganku hyung? Mianhae hyung…"

"Hyung..hyung..apa kau lupa dengan ucapanku? Aku bukan hyungmu…" ujar daehyun dingin

"H-hyung…" lirih youngjae

Daehyun tidak memperdulikan youngjae yang kini menatap sendu kearahnya. "Apa kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku disini?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku…" ucap Daehyun seraya pergi meninggalkan youngjae yang masih setia berdiri mematung disana.

.

.

Daehyun melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Memori itu terulang kembali dipikirannya seperti sebuah film yang diputar ulang.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_[Daehyun 10__th__ years old]_

"_Eomma..eomma.." daehyun kecil terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mencari-cari sang eomma karena mimpi buruk yang mengusik tidurnya._

"_Kau…kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"_

_Terdengar samar-samar suara seorang yeoja dari balik pintu. Daehyun melihat sosok eommanya berdiri menatap kearah seorang namja paruh baya dengan pipi berurai airmata. "Eommaa…" gumam daehyun._

"_Aku melihat kau bersama perempuan itu dan juga anaknya. Tidak ku sangka kau selama ini mempermainkanku," teriak Mrs. Jung_

_Mr. Jung hanya terdiam menatap istrinya._

"_Apa aku dan daehyun tidak cukup untukmu? Dan sekarang kau lebih memilih perempuan itu dan juga anakmu dengan perempuan itu?"_

"_Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku…"_

"_Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun…tinggalkan perempuan itu atau aku yang pergi…"_

_Daehyun kecil yang seharusnya tidak berada disana, mendengar perdebatan kedua orang tuanya._

"_Maafkan aku…aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya…" ucap Mr. Jung lirih_

_Terlihat raut muka antara marah dan sedih diwajah Mrs. Jung. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya lebih memilih wanita lain ketimbang dirinya dan daehyun._

"_Baiklah…aku akan pergi…jangan harap kau bisa melihatku lagi…"_

_Itulah kata-kata terakhir eomma daehyun. Kata-kata yang membuat dirinya tidak pernah bisa memaafkan appanya karena setelah kejadian pertengkaran dasyat itu eomma daehyun benar-benar meninggalkan appa dan dirinya untuk selamanya. Ya, eomma daehyun mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Inilah hal yang paling dibenci daehyun. Mengingat memori itu kembali.

_FLASHBACK ON AGAIN_

_"Aku ingin sekolah di Amerika," Daehyun berumur 14 tahun kini sedang berhadapan dengan Mr. Jung_

_"Kau yakin ingin sekolah disana?"_

_Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Wae?" tanya Mr. Jung lagi_

_"Tidak ada alasan. Hanya karena aku bosan tinggal di Seoul."_

_Mr. Jung menatap kedua manik coklat anaknya._

_"Kau tidak suka tinggal bersama appa?"_

_"Ani...sudah ku bilang aku bosan tinggal di Seoul."_

_Lama Mr. Jung berpikir dan ia pun angkat bicara. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Appa akan mengirimmu ke Amerika. Akan appa pastikan minggu depan kau sudah bisa kesana."_

_Dan sesuai dengan janjinya, Mr. Jung pun menyekolahkan daehyun di salah satu sekolah ternama di New York. Sebenarnya keputusan Daehyun meninggalkan Seoul bukan karena ia bosan tinggal ditempat kelahirannya tetapi terlebih karena ia tidak bisa tinggal satu atap dengan ayahnya. Entahlah, daehyun merasa sejak sepeninggalan ibunya, ia tidak pernah lagi diperhatikan oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu pulang larut malam dengan alasan ada meeting atau bertemu dengan klien. Tapi daehyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Ia pernah secara tidak sengaja mengikuti ayahnya sepulang sekolah. Ia mengira ayahnya akan bertemu dengan klien-kliennya seperti biasa, tapi ternyata ayahnya pergi ke suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari Seoul. Disana ia melihat ayahnya menemui seorang wanita bersama anak laki-laki yang ia yakini seumuran dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat bahagia ketika ayah daehyun memberikannya beberapa bungkus kado._

_"Terima kasih paman Jung..." ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan antusias menatap tangannya yang penuh dengan kado._

_"Sama-sama Youngjae-ah..." balas Mr. Jung seraya tersenyum._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Drrrrttt...drrrtttt

Ponsel milik daehyun bergetar. Ia melihat nomor tak bertuan dilayar ponselnya dan mengangkatnya. "Yeoboseo?"

"Daehyun-ah..." terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik ponsel, "Apa kau sedang bersama Youngjae? Sejak tadi eomma tidak bisa menghubunginya."

Daehyun menatap jam yang tertempel didinding. Tepat pukul 11.00 PM.

"Dia ada dirumah. Mungkin dia sedang dikamar."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah... Ah...daehyun-ah...bisakah kau beritahukan pada youngjae untuk menelepon eomma?!"

"Arraseo...aku akan memberitahukannya."

"Gumawo sayang. Ohya...kalian jangan lupa makan malam ne..."

PIP

Daehyun mematikan ponselnya dan dengan malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, memandang kearah pintu kamar yang terletak diseberang kamarnya. Ia pun mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Daehyun mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi sebelum ia membuka pintu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ia pun memicingkan matanya ketika melihat selembar kertas yang tergeletak diatas nakas.

Raut wajahnya berubah drastis ketika ia membaca lembaran kertas itu.

_Daehyun hyung. Kau bilang kau tidak suka melihatku kan? Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu hyung._

_- Yoo Youngjae -_

Tanpa disadarinya, daehyun meremas lembaran kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ck, dasar anak yang merepotkan," gumamnya.

.

.

[Youngjae POV]

.

Udara malam yang dingin. Sangat dingin. Cuaca di Seoul kini mencapai -5° C. Youngjae duduk dibangku halte bus, menatap kearah jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai, menggosok-gosokan tangannya yang hampir membeku. Ia menatap tas besar yang tergeletak disamping tempat duduknya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah yang terbaik. Tapi mungkin bisa menjadi hal yang paling buruk. Youngjae menoleh kearah sebuah bus yang datang menghampirinya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menyambar tas besarnya dan berjalan kearah pintu bus yang menunggu dirinya untuk ditumpangi. Tapi langkah youngjae terhenti tepat didepan bus ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri disampingnya. "H-hyung?"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itupun menarik youngjae menjauh dari bus dan bus yang hendak ditumpangi oleh youngjae pun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hyung...lepaskan aku..." pinta youngjae tapi tidak didengar sama sekali.

"Hyung..kau ini kenapa? Hyung..."

Namja itupun berhenti menarik youngjae dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eomma mencarimu..." jawab namja itu singkat seraya berjalan meninggalkan youngjae

"Tunggu...hyung..." teriak youngjae seraya berlari kecil mengikuti hyungnya.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada kembali dirumah mereka. Youngjae sangat bersyukur karena diluar sangat dingin dan dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Youngjae masih saja mengikuti hyungnya hingga ia tersadar bahwa namja yang diikutinya itu keluar rumah hanya dengan celana pendek selutut dan T-shirt tipis yang menggantung ditubuhnya.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu dan gantilah pakaianmu dengan yang baru," ujar Daehyun seraya menaiki tangga.

_Benarkah ini kau hyung?_

"Aku sangat tidak bisa mengerti dirimu hyung." Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Sejam yang lalu kau berharap aku tidak pernah ada dan sekarang... kau datang sendiri menjemputku pulang."

"..."

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu," potong daehyun seraya pergi meninggalkan youngjae.

_Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kau tidak lagi membenciku hyung..._

_._

_._

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 01.00 AM. Suhu di Seoul semakin turun. Terdengar badai hujan salju dari dalam kamar. Semenjak tadi daehyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak.

"Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membuatku tertidur," gumamnya

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar yang berada disampingnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan youngjae yang tertidur memejamkan matanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Eomma...eomma..." lirih youngjae.

Daehyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur youngjae. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas youngjae yang memanggil-manggil eommanya. Ia pun menepuk pundak youngjae, mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dirasakan oleh daehyun. Suhu badan youngjae sangat panas. 'Mungkinkah ia demam?' pikir daehyun.

Ia pun menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening youngjae dan benar badan youngjae terasa sangat panas.

Tanpa diperintah olehnya, kini tubuh daehyun berjalan pergi mengambil air hangat dan beberapa handuk kecil untuk mengkompres kening youngjae. Ia juga berusaha membangunkan youngjae untuk memberikannya obat penurun panas.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari menyusup disela-sela jendela kamar youngjae. Hangatnya sinar matahari yang membelai wajahnya, membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Youngjae menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menekan sinar yang menyorot kedua matanya. Tidak hanya wajahnya saja yang terasa hangat. Ia juga merasakan pundaknya hangat. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang tertidur disampingnya.

"H-hyung..." youngjae segera membungkam mulutnya, ia takut suaranya membangunkan namja yang kini tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, youngjae melihat setiap lekukan pada paras tampan namja itu. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk sesempurna dia? Itulah yg kini bergejolak dalam pikiran youngjae. Dadanya pun terasa aneh, jantungnya takhenti-hentinya berdetak cepat layaknya mesin pesawat jet.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku seperti itu?" namja bernama daehyun itu bergumam dalam tidurnya, membuat youngjae sedikit terlonjak.

"H-hyung..k-kau sudah bangun?" youngjae menelan salivanya kasar.

"Aku sudah bangun sebelum kau terbangun." daehyun membuka matanya, menatap kedua manik hitam youngjae.

Terlihat sangat jelas semburat merah diwajah youngjae ketika mata coklat daehyun menatapnya intens.

"Apa badanmu masih terasa panas?" tanya daehyun yang bingung ketika melihat wajah youngjae yang masih memerah seperi semalam.

"A..aniyeo.." youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

Daehyun menepuk pelan kepala youngjae seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur youngjae.

"Mandilah...setelah itu turunlah kebawah...aku akan menyiapkan bubur hangat untukmu," ujar daehyun seraya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

Youngjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

_Apa benar dia daehyun hyung? Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan?_

Youngjae mencubit pipinya,"Asshh appoyo..."

_Benar. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi._

Youngjae pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu membasuh badanya. Tak lama kemudian dirinya sudah kembali berpakaian sedikit rapi dan turun kebawah. Disana ia melihat daehyun yang sedang menata mangkuk berisi bubur hangat diatas meja makan.

"Makanlah selagi hangat," ujar daehyun.

Kembali. Perhatian daehyun membuat youngjae bingung.

_Apa dia sedang salah makan atau...ah mungkin saja karena aku sedang sakit makanya dia memperlakukanku seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku ingin sakit terus._

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya,"Yak...apa yang kau pikirkan yoo youngjae,"gumamnya

"Waegeurae?" selidik daehyun

"Ah..a..ani..aniyeo..hyung..."

Daehyun menaikan satu alisnya,"Kau tidak suka bubur?"

"A..aniyeo hyung..a..aku suka.." ucap youngjae seraya melahap bubur buatan daehyun.

"Asshh.." youngjae memuntahkan kembali bubur panas yang menyengat lidahnya.

Terlihat senyuman ah tidak lebih tepat seringai disudut bibir daehyun,"pelan-pelan saja."

Daehyun merebut sendok dari tangan youngjae. Meraup sesendok bubur,lalu meniupnya pelan. Setelah dirasa dingin, ia menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur kearah bibir youngjae. Youngjae yang mengetahui maksud daehyun pun membuka lebar mulutnya dan memakan habis bubur itu. Youngjae menghabiskan bubur buatan daehyun. Ternyata masakkan daehyun tidak buruk juga. Bahkan sangat enak. Tidak sia-sia daehyun hidup mandiri selama 2 tahun di Amerika.

Daehyun yang melihat buburnya ludes dimakan youngjae pun mengangkat mangkuk kosong itu. "Biar aku saja hyung," youngjae menahan tangan daehyun.

Daehyun pun dengan senang hati memberikan mangkuk kosong itu pada youngjae.

"Aku mau ke kamar..." ujar daehyun

"Ah..hyung..apa kau tidak pergi kesekolah?"

Daehyun membalikan badannya,"Apa kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?"

Youngjae melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 AM. Youngjae membelalakkan matanya.

"Ti..tidak mungkin..hyung.." youngjae kembali menatap kearah daehyun, tapi ternyata namja itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena dirinya kembali membuat hyungnya terpaksa untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Ia pun berjalan gontai menghapiri tempat pencuci piring dan PRANG!

Youngjae terkaget melihat mangkuk yang digenggamnya lolos dari genggamannya.

"Haishh...apa yang kau lakukan yoo youngjae?" youngjae merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh

DRAP..DRAP..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Mwoya?!" teriak daehyun yang kini sudah berdiri disamping youngjae.

"Mi..mianhae hyung..aku tidak sengaja me-...hyung biar aku saja..." ujar youngjae berusaha mengambil alih kendali membersihkan pecahan kaca.

"Kau diam saja..."

"Tapi hyung..." youngjae tetap kekeh untuk membantu membersihan kaca yang berserakkan karena ulahnya tapi alhasil membuat tangannya tidak sengaja tergores pecahan kaca. "Asshhh."

"Yak...sudah kubilang kau diam saja...tsk merepotkan..." daehyun memegang tangan youngjae lalu memasukkan jari youngjae yang berdarah kedalam mulutnya. Daehyun menghisap jari itu, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan.

"H-hyung..." suara youngjae tercekat. Suhu tubuhnya kembali naik melihat apa yang sedang daehyun lakukan padanya.

"Selesai..." youngjae menatap jari telunjuknya yang kini terbalut plester berwarna kuning dengan aksen bergambar kelinci.

"Gu..gumawo hyung.."

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda yakni membersihkan kaca yang berserakan didapur.

.

.

"Yah..kyungsoo-ah..apa youngjae sakit? Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini," ujar baekhyun

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua pundaknya,"Entahlah, aku juga tidak melihatnya."

"Ck...kemana perginya anak itu? Tidak ada kabar sama sekali," gumam baekhyun.

Kyaaaa...kyaaaa...

Terdengar suara para yeoja yang kalian sudah paham pasti siapa yang datang kekelas baekhyun.

"Ck...mereka berisik sekali..." gerutu baekhyun seraya menutup kupingnya.

Dan benar saja. Kris dan teman-temannya sekarang berada didalam kelas. Tapi ada yang aneh. Tidak ada daehyun disana. Biasanya daehyun selalu pergi dengan mereka. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Aku mencari anak bernama youngjae!" teriak Kris membuat seisi kelas bingung dan menatap kearah bangku kosong dibelakang baekhyun.

"Ada apa mereka mencari youngjae? Pasti youngjae mencari masalah lagi dengan mereka," bisik para yeoja.

Seorang namja berkulit tan berjalan kearah kyungsoo yang duduk dibangku disebelah bangku milik youngjae.

"Hey manis...kau tahu dimana youngjae?"

Para fans kai pun terliat berjatuhan mendengar kai mengatakan kata "manis" pada kyungsoo.

"Ti..tidak..seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya," ujarkyungsoo gugup melihat namja itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Benarkah?" kai menjulurkan tangannya, membelai pipi kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kyungsoo!" baekhyun memegang tangan kai. Berusaha menjauhkannya dari kyungsoo karena baekhyun tahu, kai adalah namja ter-playboy dan juga termesum diantara teman-temannya walaupun teman-temannya yang lain juga mesum seperti dirinya *uhuk *dikeroyok kris cs.

"Hey..hey..apa kau cemburu padanya?" ujar kai seraya mencolek dagu baekhyun.

"Hell no." baekhyun menampis tangan kai yang seenaknya mencolek dagunya.

"Yak..kamjong-ah..berhentilah bermain-main," sekarang giliran seorang namja berpostur tinggil seperti kris datang menghampiri baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah namja bertubuh tower itu dan menatapnya sinis.

"Ck...datang lagi satu pengacau..." gerutu baekhyun

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?!" geram chanyeol

"Tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Aisshh..jinjja.." chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap ingin menerkam (?) baekhyun tapi ditahan oleh kris dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah. Kita kemari mencari anak bernama youngjae bukan mencari keributan disini. Kkaja..." ujar Kris seraya menarik chanyeol keluar kelas.

"Bye..manis..." ujar kai seraya melayangkan wink terbaiknya pada kyungsoo yang membuat para yeoja disana kembali berjatuhan (?).

.

.

Kini youngjae berada didalam kamarnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sengaja ia hias dengan cat berwarna biru cerah serta aksen kumpulan bintang yang terlihat seperi sebuaj galaxy. Tangannya sedikit terangkat menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang terbalut plester. Kejadian hari ini membuat youngjae benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Apa benar dia daehyun hyung? Tapi sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan yang ku ketahui," gumam youngjae. "Semoga saja itu benar daehyun hyung."

Youngjae menutup mukanya dengan bantal, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

"Tuan...kita sudah sampai..." ujar salah seorang pelayan seraya membukakan pintu mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan seragam sekolahnya turun dari mobil seraya melihat sekeliling sekolah barunya.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali Jung Daehyun," gumam namja itu.

Seorang namja bertubuh athletis berjalan tegap kearahnya seraya melayangkan senyumannya. Dibahu kirinya terdapat lambang berwarna merah yang menandakan dirinya berbeda dengan siswa-siswa yang lain.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hai...aku yongguk...aku ketua senat disini. Apa kau anak Tuan Xi?" sapa yongguk dengan gummysmile-nya yang khas.

"Ne..." jawabnya singkat

"Selamat datang disekolah kami," ujar yongguk ramah

.

.

"Tsk...kemana anak itu? Kita juga sudah mencari youngjae. Tapi youngjae juga tidak masuk," gerutu chanyeol

"Apa kau yakin dia datang hari ini?" tanya kris pada kai

"Ne...aku dengar sendiri pembicaraan kepala sekolah dengan jaejoong songsaengnim," ujar kai

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi daehyun lagi," ujar chanyeol seraya mengutak-atik layar ponselnya.

.

.

[Daehyun POV]

.

Drrttt..drrrttttt - Chanyeol calling -

"Ne chanyeol-ah," jawab daehyun

"Yak...imma...kemana saja kau huh?! Dari tadi aku meneleponmu tapi tidak kau angkat!" teriak chanyeol

"Mian...ponselku mati."

"Aisshhh...dasar kau ini. Sekarang kau ada dimana huh?!"

"Aku dirumah. Wae?!" nada daehyun ikut meninggi.

"Yak...apa kau bersama youngjae dirumah?"

Hey, kenapa chanyeol bisa tahu kalau youngjae ada dirumah daehyun? Itu karena chanyeol yang memaksa daehyun bercerita padanya. Masih ingat insiden kotak bekal berwarna pink? *chapter sebelumnya* Dari situlah chanyeol tahu semua tentang pertunangan ayahnya dengan eomma youngjae dan tentang youngjae yang tinggal dirumah kediaman Mr. Jung.

"Ne..waegaeurae?" daehyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Luhan...dia sudah kembali dari jepang..."

Daehyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Yeoboseo..yeoboseo..daehyun-ah...kau masih disana?"

TUT...TUT...TUT...

.

.

.

**TBC again xD**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana reader? Chapter ini agak gaje yah? Kkkkk~**

**Author boleh minta ripiuwnya lagi ya...dan semoga ga telat update lagi hehe**

**Gumawoo..annyeongihaseo #bow**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to: all supporter :D**


End file.
